Klaus Daughter
by edwardlovbella
Summary: Bella finds out she was adopted.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman who was a very powerful witch that fell in love. She could do what other witches can't do. Her ancestors are royalty among the witch community.

The man she fell in love with is a very powerful supernatural being. You could say he was the king of the supernatural world. Humans that know of him fearhim. The wolves and the vampires fear him. He can not be killed, he is hybrid (vampire/wolf).

She new he was getting ready to leave and she new he didn't love her. So did a spell that would allow her to get pregnant by him.

The next time they slept together she got pregnant but she didn't get the chance to tell him. He had already left the next day after they slept together.

She had a little girl and she couldn't stand looking at her. She reminds her of him. So she decided she couldn't keep her so she did a spell to see where it would be safe fore her daughter. She took her to a town called forks where their was a couple that was just married. Their name where Renee and Charlie Swan, they where good people.

When she arrive at the door stepping the Swans house. She told them she couldn't take care of her daughter and ask them to take her.

They took her in and named her Isabella. The women left there and parished away.

This is my first time writing.


	2. Chapter 2Beta needed

I would like to find someone to help me write my stories. I have a outline of what I want to happen in each chapter but I am not a strong writer.

If anyone interested in helping me send me a message.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my room thinking over what has happen in the last month. I couldn't believe he left me and what he said to me. He was just like my mother, they both left when things got tough.

My mom left me and my dad when I was eight years old because I started to move things with out touching them. My mom saw this an freaked out and left us because she couldn't handle it.

As I was thinking about this, there was a knock on my door.

come in dad. I told him

My dad walks in and goes sits on my bed beside me.

Bella its time for me tell you something very important. What am going to tell you is going to be very shocking and I couldn't tell you until you we're eighteen.

What is it dad, your scarring me a little. (I asked him)

Bella you are adopted before you say anything let me explain everything to you. Me and Renee just got married and moved into this house. Your real mother showed up on our door step with you a week later. She was a very beautiful but sad. You look a lot like her.

she asked us to take you in and raise you like we would are own children.

We didn't know what to think of what she asked us to do but as soon as we looked at you we couldn't say no.

I look at my father and couldn't believe what he was telling me. After a little while I decided to ask him what her name was.

Her name was Sofia Cromwell. "Charlie answer"

Do you know what happen to her after she left.

I don't know what happen to her Bella. After we agree to take you in, she just left. "Charlie said"

Did she say any thing about my father.

No, she didn't say anything about him but she did tell me to tell you when your ready to find out about your heritage to go to Louisiana. That is where your ancestors are from. "Charlie said"

I think that would be great ideal to get away from here for awhile. I have money saved up from my job.


	4. Chapter 4

.

I landed in Louisiana on Friday. I walked out of the airport and held a cab. I went to the hotel where I have a room. After I got settled in, I decided to go and get something to eat.

I couldn't believe how beautiful it is here. I walked around for a little while before I spotted a restaurant/ bar. I walk to a empty booth and sat down. A waitress came over and asked me what I wanted, I told her my order.

As I was eating I looked around and spotted two man at the bar. They where having a very heated coversation. One guy had blonde hair and the other guy had dark brown.

As I was watching them, they stopped talking and looked my way. I quickly looked away from them. They must of felt me watching them.

But it was too late the blonde guy and the brown head guy was walking over to my booth.

Hello love, I couldn't help notice your new here. "Blonde guy said"

Yes I just got here, I thought I would grab a bit to eat before I settle in for the night. So I can get up early to explore.

How rude of us we didn't introduce are self. "Blonde guy said."

I'm Nicklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Nik or Klaus and this is my brother Elijah. "Nik said."

Hi I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella.

what brings you to New Orleans Bella? "Elijah asked."

I came here to find out about my heritage.

I don't know any Swans around these parts. "Elijah said."

I don't either and we lived in theses parts a very long time. We would know about the Swans. "Klaus said."

Oh I'm sorry, I'm not looking for Swan. I'm looking for Cromwell. I found out I was adopted a couple of weeks ago and my mother told my adopted father that when I turn eighteen he should tell me about her and where to find out about my heritage.

Do you know your mothers name? "Klaus asked."

Yeah her name was Sofia Cromwell.

Klaus POV

Did you say Sofia was her name.

Yes do you know her or anything about her? " Isabella asked."

I heard of her. Did your father say why she gave you up to him. (I didn't understand why she would give her daughter to someone else. She would raise her here and teach her about magic and heritage. )

No, she left right after they agree to take me in. Charlie said she was a very beautiful woman but she looked very sad. "Isabella said."

How old are you Isabella.

I just turn eighteen. "Isabella said."

Klaus is thinkin to himself. When there is this ().

(I was with Sofia eighteen years ago but I can't have children. Looked at Isabella more closer. She has the same color of hair as mine, she has my eye color and my nose. She has Syria's eye shape and her heart shape face. How could this be possible. )

Do you know where to start looking? Elijah asked.

No I don't. Isabella said.

I took this as my chance to find out more.

why don't we meet up here tomorrow around lunch time and we will help you find out as much as we can.

Are you sure I don't want to be a burden. But I would really appreciate your help. "Isabella said"

Your not a burden. "Elijah said"

We are the best at finding history and people.


End file.
